


best laid plans

by eveljerome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Hux thinks ahead, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, i didn't like what happened so i wrote this, obviously MAJOR SPOILERS for Episode IX, pre-Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: A Rise of the Skywalker fix-it fic; spoiler warning!Being paranoid in general was smart. And this paranoid General was smart.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 130





	best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> came out of the cinema with all the denial in my heart and wrote this to make myself feel better. i hope this will make you feel better too!

He knew being paranoid and wearing body armour would pay off some day. Being paranoid in general was smart.

And this paranoid General was smart.

On top of leg pain, now he had a ginormous bruise on his chest and a couple of broken ribs.

But he was alive. 

Shit was going down, but he was unwilling to go down with it. 

~~

A couple of stormtroopers had pulled him away, and dumped him while still unconscious in medical. 

Waking up a moment before an autopsy is never a good thing, but a knife quickly took care of that. 

Getting into a stormtrooper get up was considerably harder with aching ribs. At least he grabbed a medkid and downed a bunch of painkillers to help with that.

~~

There was enough happening on the bridge for Hux to get to his personal transport and get the hell away from it all.

It was time for a lengthy nap.

Too bad his personal transport came equipped with a Kylo Ren tracker. It woke him.

~~

Apparently Ren was stranded on an Endor moon without a ride. Or at least trying and failing to resurrect and ancient TIE fighter design.

Ren probably didn't expect Hux to show up. 

At least the look he gave Hux was incredulous. Doubtful it was because Hux was alive. More because Hux came to him at all.

"You look like shit, Ren." Hux quipped, eyeing the 'drowned rat look'.

"Ben." Ren said.

"Huh." It was usually the opposite. All denial of earlier parentage and temper tantrums all around. "It's nice to see you lose." 

Perhaps not the victory Hux wanted; not the result he expected or tried to manipulate. He still wanted to crush Ren--oh, sorry, Ben--into dust.

Instead he took two steps closer and poked Ben in the stomach. "What's this? Someone stab you?" It was probably unhealthy as fuck to stand that near to Ben. But he still had a blaster in his hand, if not pointed at Ben's head.

"Rey. She--healed me."

"Must be nice. To have those light side powers. Want to heal my leg?" Hux poked again, before stepping back. He felt Ben twitching, filing in the back of his mind that Ben Solo was ticklish.

"She's not so light now. We need to go after her."

"How about no. I plan to get as far away from the 'Last Order' as I can. Maybe become a spice runner."

**Author's Note:**

> be a friend, leave a ♥️ in the comments!


End file.
